Reigei
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: Reigei are supposed to be the same as the origional shinigami, though who says that they don't have different personalitys? A random one shot, had Ikkaku and Yumichika reigei pairing :3


Reigei

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note: Okay people, a random one shot i thought of while watching this ^.^ lol (contains some reigei Ikkaku and Yumichika pair. Though those are just the reigei, sigh, too bad c(; ) anyways i wrote this a while ago when i still was watching bleach, and... ya not much else to say about it lol. Thanks for readin and enjoy!

It was hot. Even for reigei, they only wished that they couldn't feel the heat.

"C'mon Unohana, can't ya turn down the heat just a smidge?" Shuunsui complained fanning himself.

"No, we have an injured person here that need the warmth" she replied tending to a Kira's wounds.

The reigei all had to stay in a small metal warehouse hidden just outside of the gates in soul society. They needed somewhere to stay while they were planning to destroy their "real" selves. Though only only some stayed here, the others stayed somewhere else just incase one of the hideouts was found.

"Augh, I feel like I'm going to melt" complained Toshiro lying on his back ontop of a staircase.

"Oh it's not that bad Captain Hitsugaya. It makes your face shimmer in the heat" Yumichika said walking hand in hand with Ikkaku.

"Yeah, toughen up there little dude" Ikkaku said holding Yumichika's hand.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you two. Geez, why can't you be normal and not gay like the former you?" Toshiro moaned closing his eyes.

"What does that have anything to do with the heat!?" Ikkaku yelled holding up his other fist. "Anyways, why don"t ya just make it cold in here with your sword or somethin'?"

"Because I don't want him to" Unohana said evily smiling and glaring at Ikkaku.

Rukia then burst through the door annoyed.

"OH MY GOD! Can you believe this?! T-That thing that says she's me likes stupid things like this!" she yelled at no-one holding up a chappy key-chain. "I mean like cummon girl, this is NOT cool! Like, geez. Get a better, like um, hobby or something."

"Augh, it's so hot" Toshiro moaned.

"Ya know what I want, I want sake right now" Shuunsui said sitting up.

"Well that's something that's not different about you" said Ukitake.

"You know sake can be great for your complection" Yumichika said.

"Ya know, I always wonder where you get these facts Yumi" Ikkaku said facing Yumichika.

"I have my sources" he said.

"And those sorces are..."

"I don't need to tell you" Yumichika said looking away.

"AUGH! It's so hot. I'm gunna melt!" Toshiro said putting his arm over his eyes pushing his head off the top step.

"Yumi, do you just come up with these facts?" Ikkaku asked.

"Of course not! I'm actually appalled that you would even think of such a thing" Yumichika said breaking apart their hands.

"Ahh, their first fight. Remember our first fight Ukitake?" Shuunsui said.

"Yeah, I got mad at you for paying more attention to the class hottie then at your best friend" Ukitake said.

"Haha, though who knew you would get so agrivated" Shuunsui laughed.

"Yeah well, pals over gals right?" Ukitake said.

Shuunsui let out a half a laugh and covered his mouth.

"What?" asked Ukitake.

Shuunsui burst out laughing and accidently fell over onto Kira, who Unohana was treating right next to him.

"Hey watch it" Kira snapped.

"Haha, sorry" he said to both of them rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that that saying is REALLY old Ukitake. So old that it's now funny to say" Shuunsui said.

"What? We were saying it not to long ago, it must not be that old right?" Ukitake said sitting next to shuunsui.

"No Ukitake, it's just us that's old" Shuusui said.

"Oh" is all that Ukitake could reply.

It was almost as if suddenly a dark aura came apon them as they sat there on the floor feeling sorry for themselves.

"I can't take it any more! Augh!" Toshiro moaned slamming his head againt the metal floor of the top of the stairs.

"Shaddup up there!" Kira yelled obviouly alot grouchier than the actual Kira.

Rukia was still rambling on about how she has much better tastes than the other Rukia and how she met this random guy, but she was now rambling on to Hisagi who felt as if he was being tortured.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were still fighting about who knows what now and were getting into a really heated argument.

("Okay, you guys ready to bust in?") Ichigo asked.

The real shinigami and Ichigo had planned an ambush when they had found out that the reigei were staying in the old metal warehouse. They were ready to go in. Slowly Ichigo opened the door to a full open, but no one had noticed being busy with what ever they were doing.

As they looked in, they were throughly weirded out.

"Don't you think so Hisagi? I mean I guess I sorta might a little like the color yellow, but I mean on a shirt? EWW! It-It looks like a shit shirt or something! Don't ya think? Right Hisagi? Right?" blabbered on Rukia.

"C'mon! Why won't it heal any faster! Hurry it up Unohana!" Kira yelled.

"I. TOLD. YOU. KIRA. It won't be done for a few more minutes!" Unohana said trying not to yell.

Then, there was the corner if doom. Ukitake and Shuunsui just sitting there in self pity. It was almost as if you entered that part of the room, something terrible would happen to you.

"I'm sorry Ikkaku!" Yumichika said in tears.

"I'm also sorry" Ikkaku said as the two of them hugged.

("Hm, I wonder what we were fighting about?") Yumichika whispered to Ikkaku who was right next to him watching.

After making up the two reigei broke their hug and kissed eachother. They then made out with the real Yumichika and Ikkaku watching in complete horror.

"OH MY GOD! I'M MELTING!" yelled Toshiro flailing his arms and legs throwing a tantrum. He then fell backwards from the top of the stairs tumbling down. He rolled down the stairs into Yumichika and Ikkaku who were still making out at the bottom of the stairs. The fall had made Toshiro fall right in-between the two reigei lovers. Stuck in-between the two, Toshiro kicked back Ikkaku and jumped up. As he did that Ikkaku began to try to rip open Yumichika's shirt.

"What the hell! Get a room damn it! None of us want to see you two making out!" Toshiro yelled. He then began to sniffel. "All I wanted was some cold air" he said putting his face in his hands slumping down to the ground.

The real shinigami were still watching this whole episode go on. In the end, they decided not to attack and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Nobody had ever seen a thing.

THE END


End file.
